


Controlled Descent

by maydei



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Devil Hannibal Lecter, Ficlet, Hell, M/M, Metaphors, Supernatural Elements, dante's inferno, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: Falling is a process usually denoted by a crash. It’s implicit in the name. Even falls undertaken by force of will are swiftly divorced from anything resembling a controlled descent.





	Controlled Descent

Falling is a process usually denoted by a crash. It’s implicit in the name. Even falls undertaken by force of will are swiftly divorced from anything resembling a controlled descent.

The plunge from the cliff—that was a fall. They struck the water with such force that Will immediately lost consciousness. He has to imagine Hannibal did, too, if the shock and blood loss even left him cognizant by the time they broke through the waves.

So, this is it. This is what it’s come to.

Death.

And this must be Hell.

He stands at the bottom of an endless pit, soaked to the bone, freezing, alone. Cavernous halls, arching and craggy walls soar above him, and the space echoes with sobs and screams. Hannibal is gone. Will’s limbs ache with the cold. His mouth is hot with blood and pain, but that’s the only warmth to be found.

It reminds him of Italy. He was alone, then, too—but at least he knew that Hannibal was near. Now, well. If this is Hell, then logic dictates he must be _somewhere._

Will walks. It’s dark, and he is very nearly blind; a smog stretches endlessly over his head, and he’s sure he can hear voices above, but there is no way to reach them. The only path forward is the sinking slope that drops into the abyss. One last descent, this one controlled and taken solely by his own choice. With no other victims but himself.

Light. There is light ahead and nearly trips with his desire to get near it; it’s cold, but God, at least then he could see. It carries him forward, growing brighter behind his eyes, until—

Will stops. Stumbles. Pinwheels in place, at the very edge of the crevasse that plunges downward. He blinks saltwater and blood from his eyes until he comprehends what he sees.

He inhales. Exhales. And then, stricken deeply by dread, he accepts there is no other choice. He climbs down.

At the very bottom of the pit is a creature. It shrieks and howls and has three faces and many eyes, horns that split from its skull and terrible, twisted limbs. It is chained in shackles of ice that glitter with their cruelty, and when Will stands before him, he knows.

“It took you longer than I expected.”

Will turns on a dime, body primed for a fight it knows it can’t win. Hannibal is pristine in that gray-and-red suit, and his eyes are not full of war, but rather shining with blood they spilled and shared. Conjoined. Consecrated. A sacrament.

Against his better judgement, Will is not afraid.

Hannibal extends his hand. Will takes it, and he is warm.

“Welcome home.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this ficlet, please consider backing the **Ravage Anthology** , a 400+ page full color hardbound anthology full of art, fanfiction, poetry, and Hannibal content based around the theme of Dante’s Divine Comedy. Exclusive creations by 116 contributors (myself included) available ONLY through the campaign. Spread the word, and get yours while you can! 
> 
> [Please check out Love Crime Books' blog, where you can find more information about the campaign.](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (PS, to the mods, my word count said 450 on gdocs. Please forgive me. XD )


End file.
